


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke’s partner or crush finds Clarke’s drawings of them. Lexa find some interesting drawings in Clarke's journal. Will she be mad at her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

They were traveling through the woods, their weapons out and staying as quiet as possible. There was 10 of them and they were on a hunting trip. They were trying to hunt a big pray. Clarke was leading them as this was a test for her, seeing if she could learn their ways. It was a rite of passage when teenagers become adults in the woods clan. It is supposed to be done at 16, but Lexa made an exception for Clarke.

Clarke had gave out tents for the hunters to stay in while on the trip, but she only managed to get 5 so everyone had to share. Fortunately for her, she got to share hers with Lexa. They had been hunting all day, following tracks through the trees and it was now getting too dark to see them, so they set up camp for the night. Each team of two setting up their tents and putting their bedrolls inside them.

They didn’t bother with a fire as it was warm enough without one. They all went inside their tent straight away, doing various things to occupy themselves until they went to sleep. That night Lexa and Clarke played a game of truths, they couldn’t do any dares and not draw attention to themselves. Eventually they were tired enough to go to sleep and got into their bedrolls.

Lexa fell asleep pretty quickly but Clarke couldn’t sleep, so she got out her journal, turned to an empty page and started to draw Lexa as she slept. She was an artist at heart and made sure to get every detail she possibly could. It took her a few hours to draw Lexa and by the time she was finished she was really tired, so she put her journal away and went to sleep.

The next night Clarke was tired unusually early and went to bed earlier than she normally did, leaving Lexa to her own devices to keep herself entertained. As Lexa was looking for something to do in their bags, she came across Clarke’s journal. She had never seen the book before and had no idea what was in it, she had a fleeting thought that maybe Clarke wouldn’t want her to look in it but curiosity got the better of her.

She took it out of Clarke’s bag and got into her bedroll. The journal was 8x10 and leather, it looked a little worn but never the less in good condition. Lexa carefully opened it to the first page and saw a drawing of a two headed deer. The second page had a drawing of Octavia, Raven and Bellamy together. The third page surprised Lexa as she found a drawing of herself.

It looked like the day they first met as she was seated in her throne, dagger in hand. Clarke must have drawn it from memory. Pages 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 had more drawings of Lexa at different times, some from a profile view that she guessed Clarke had drawn without her noticing. Page 11 had a drawing of Indra, page 12 had a drawing of Abby and Kane, Page 13 had a drawing of Anya and the last drawing on page 14 was of Lexa sleeping.

Lexa knew it had to have been drawn the night before as they had only been in the same place while sleeping during this trip. She looked over all the drawings of her and was amazed at how realistic they looked. Clarke was an incredible artist and Lexa was going to make sure Clarke knew that. All the pages after page 14 were blank and Lexa had an idea.

She didn’t know if it was a good idea or a bad idea but she went through with it anyway. Lexa turned to the back of the journal and used the pencil attached to the journal to draw. She drew Clarke while she was sleeping, she wasn’t as good as Clarke’s but you could clearly tell who it was. Once she had finished the drawing she closed the book and put it back in Clarke’s bag.

Lexa got back into her bedroll and lay down to go to sleep. Before drifting off into dream land her last thought was, Clarke is so cute, drawing me. The next day as they were trekking through the trees, Lexa would stop and pose to try and see how Clarke would react. Clarke however didn’t understand why Lexa was stopping every few minutes.  
“Lexa come on, we need to track this thing” Clarke told her, just about fed up of her antics.

“I just want a short rest” Lexa obviously lied. She was an excellent hunter and would not be tired out so easily.

“Why do you keep stopping?” Clarke asked, by now they were trailing behind the others in the group. “And why does it look like you’re posing?”

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes at Clarke’s obliviousness. She walked over to Clarke and stood so close she could feel Clarke’s breath on her face. “I found your drawings of me” she told Clarke flirtatiously. “The only explanation for that many drawings is you have a crush on me”.

Clarke scoffed at that comment, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. “I do not!”

Lexa lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked. “You do!” Lexa accused teasingly.

“Fine I do happy?” Clarke asked. Lexa didn’t bother to answer, she just pulled Clarke in for a passionate kiss.

“It’s about time” Lexa mumbled when, they parted. “I was starting to think I was imagining the tension between us.

“Oh thank god, you feel it too?” Clarke wondered.

“Yeah” Lexa confirmed, nodding. Lexa slowly trailed her eyes over Clarke’s body and licked her lips. She pulled Clarke in for another deep, long kiss. “We need to catch up to the others”

“Not yet” Clarke disagreed and kissed Lexa again, pulling her closer to her. They reluctantly pulled away when they needed oxygen.

“Maybe you could draw me again one day and maybe next time it can be without clothes” Lexa suggested in a whisper, before turning and walking after the hunting party. Clarke’s eyes drifted down to Lexa’s ass as she watched her walk away, her head was clouded and she couldn’t seem to move. “Come on Clarke!” Lexa called over her shoulder, getting Clarke to finally move.

Clarke couldn’t wait for this trip to be over and she held on to that promise of another day. As she caught up with the brunette, Lexa slipped her hand into Clarke’s and mentioned, “I left a present for you in your journal”. Clarke couldn’t wait to see what it was and had a big grin on her face. She was practically skipping along with Lexa now, so happy to know her feelings were returned by the commander.


End file.
